The present application relates to surgical devices and methods, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to anchor extender assemblies for use during surgical procedures.
Several surgical procedures utilize anchors that can be secured to bone or bony structures. These anchors can be used to apply stabilizing or corrective forces to the bone or bony structures. A wide variety of anchors are provided that are specifically designed to connect to or engage various bones or bony structures. For example, such anchors can include bone posts or spikes that can be anchored into various bones or bony structures. Additionally, another anchor comprises a hook configured to engage the laminae of the vertebra. Other anchors include spinal screws or bolts having threaded sections configured to be anchored in vertebral bone. With reference to spinal surgery, the anchors are typically used in conjunction with other implant components used to stabilize the vertebra. These other implant components can include, for example, a stabilization device or connecting element such as a spinal rod or plate. Typically, the anchors include a receiver member adapted to engage the connecting element. More particularly, in one form, the receiver member has a channel or opening adapted to receive and engage the connecting element. The receiver member may also be configured to engage a securing member that connects the connecting element to the anchor.
Positioning the connecting element into the channel of the receiver member in-situ can be difficult due to interference with surrounding anatomical features such as skin and soft tissues. Moreover, if the channel of the receiver member is not properly aligned with the connecting element, forces may need to be applied to move the anchor and/or stress the connecting element to achieve proper alignment with the receiver member. Manipulation of the anchor and/or the connecting element can be awkward or cumbersome due to, amongst other things, the limited amount of space available to manipulate the implant components and the required surgical instruments. Thus, there remains a need for further improvements in this area.